Pairing Me with One Another
by irresistiblecookie
Summary: [CANCELED] A pairing request story. Request any pairing and plot at all in the P&F fandom! Latest chapter: PhineasxSuzy. As of 23/05/14, there are no requests.
1. Phinabella (requested by Sabrina06)

**Hey ****Cookinators, sorry I haven't updated in a while, had writer's block. So to make up for that, I have a new P&F story out! It's called Pairing Me with One Another. This chapter is Phinabella requested by Sabrina06. Every pairing in P&F (gay, bi, whatever) will be in this story, canon or not. I'll take requests and you may even write the story if you want! Just PM me with the story. All entries must be in 1st person! This chapter has ideas from Sabrina06, who you should check out. So without further ado, here we go into Phinabella!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Beta read by Sabrina06.**

**Isabella's POV**

"Today's the day Phineas will finally recognize me." I thought, as I pulled on a pink sweater over my blouse. We hadn't changed too much in the last 3 years; we were all taller, and I had gotten bangs.

As I walked downstairs, my mom walked up to me. "Isa!" Vivian said, "Dressing up to impress Phineas?" she jokingly asked. "Mom!" I yelled, blushing. I ate my breakfast and put on my winter attire, coat and boots, pink and purple of course; it was -10 degrees Fahrenheit, very cold for a winter day. If only snowstorms didn't exist. I wrapped my scarf around my neck before slipping out the door. "Good luck!" I heard my mother shout.

As I neared Phineas' (and Ferb's) house, I felt butterflies in my stomach and became all stiff and nervous. "What if Phineas doesn't like me?" I thought. "Being all alone." I ignored the feeling and opened the gate.

Opening the gate, I found the backyard to be empty. Confused, I wondered why they weren't there. I tried to open the sliding glass door, but it was locked. I peered in. The kitchen light was on, but I didn't see any movement.

So I went over to the front door and rang the doorbell. I heard an "Okay!" from inside the house. After about 10 seconds, someone opened the door. "I hope it's Phineas!" I thought. But it was just Ferb. He hadn't changed much like me, the only differences being he's taller and he's got a slightly different outfit. Dissapointed, I managed to get out a "Hi, Ferb." He nodded, his way of saying 'hi' and stepped aside to let me in.

As I walked into the living room, I saw Phineas sitting lazily on the couch, in his orange pyjamas.

**Phineas' POV**

I woke up just before the alarm clock, setting a tally on the chart. Tally **#(Any crazy number'll do.)**. I hadn't changed that much at all, to be precise, but I did have longer hair.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gon-Whoa it's cold outside! Ferb, check the temperature. As he'd woken up before me, he was quick and had his phone out in a matter of seconds. "-10 degrees." he said. Slightly surprised, I responded, "Well it's way too cold for an invention, want to stay in instead?" Ferb nodded. "I'll go downstairs and make some breakfast for us, okay?" I nodded.

Going to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, took a shower, etc. When I got out, I heard the doorbell ring. "Ferb, can you get that?" I yelled. "Okay!" he said. I sled down the banister and sat on the couch, still in my pyjamas.

**Ferb's POV**

"Phineas is going to love this bacon!" I thought. Then the doorbell rang. "Ferb, can you get that?" I heard Phineas say. "Okay!" I responded. "Probably Izzy." I thought, opening the door. Yeah, it was her. Why does she look disappointed?

"Hi Ferb." she said. I nodded and let her in. "I'll be in my room if you need me." I said. **(Feretchen and Ferbessa fans, just wait a few more chapters! Sorry.)** "Oh, and there's bacon on the table!"

**Isabella's POV**

Why does Phineas look surprised to see me? I ignored the feeling and continued.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" I cutely asked, slipping out of my coat and boots. My scarf messed up my hair a little. "Just waiting for this weather to warm up a bit." he replied, bored.

"So...if you're not going to invent, what should we do?" I asked (as I walked through the living room to the kitchen, where Phineas was having his breakfast.

"Remember when we were kids?" he said, after finishing a bite. "When it rained, we would play games inside."

"But it's not raining." I said. "No, it's just colder than cold outside." He responded back. "Let's just spend some time together. Just the two of us."

I was obviously trying not to freak out and go into Phineasland. "Phineas, I'm going to the washroom. I'll be back in a few."

"Okay. I'll wait here." he said, joyfully.

I went to Phineas' and Ferb's room instead. When I reached the room, I had a mini freakout.

"OMG I'M IN PHINEAS' (AND FERB'S) ROOM. OMG DOES HE LIKE ME! IT SMELLS SO GOOD IN HERE, LIKE HIM! OMGOMGOMG!" **(You might think this is OOC, but I found the Polish version for It's No Picnic and this seems normal compared to that.)**

I then drifted off into Phineasland.

**Phineas' POV**

"That was weird...No direct response whatsoever." I thought, then put my dishes in the sink; then started up the stairs to get dressed for the day.

**30 minutes later**

I looked at the bathroom door, it was open. She wasn't in the washroom. She must have been trying to avoid me...maybe she's in my room. What I saw next creeped me out.

Isabella appeared as though she were hallucinating or having a dream. She was also running around the room, hugging everything in sight belonging to me.

I went up to her and tapped her shoulder. Pulling her out of the dream, she seemed surprised and embarrassed to see me catching her in this position.

"Phineas!" she said, fear in her voice.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I smiled at her. "It's okay Isabella. I hope you don't mind but I'd kinda like to get dressed now."

Isabella blushed an adorable shade of pink as she left the room to let me change. I pulled on my orange sweater and jeans, then went back downstairs.

I stepped into the living room and saw Isabella looking out at the falling snow. "I'm back." I called and she turned around with a smile, the blush faded but still visible on her cheeks. "So, what game should we start with?" I asked her.

Isabella looked around. "Where's your brother?"

I couldn't help but grin a bit, the three of us were practically inseparable. "He's just texting his girlfriend."

**And that's it for Phinabella! Next will be Feretchen, requested by Sabrina06.**

**Don't forget to review and request! **

**A notice for people who want to make cover art for this story. It has to feature at least one/two pairing(s).**

**PM the drawing and it might permanently become the cover art! Submissions due June 1st.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**IrresistibleCookie, munching out.**


	2. Ferbetchen (requested by Sabrina06)

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here. And I'm back with chapter 2 of Pairing Me With One Another – Feretchen, requested by Sabrina06. Don't forget to review, request and enjoy!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Last chapter...**

_Isabella looked around. "Where's your brother?"_

_I couldn't help but grin a bit, the three of us were practically inseparable. "He's just texting his girlfriend."_

**Now...**

**Ferb's POV**

"I'll be in my room if you need me." I said.

I was currently sitting in my shared room, texting Gretchen, when Isabella came in. Good thing I'm dressed. I thought as I skirted around her and went into the guest room; for some privacy. (_**Bold italics**_ is Ferb, _underlined italics_ is Gretchen.)

_**Hey cutie. Whatcha doin'?**_

_Nmu?_

_**Nm. Want 2 come over? **_

_Sure. Be there in 20._

_**Can't wait 2 see u.**_

_Can't wait 2 see u either._

_**What should we do?**_

_We'll decide when I get there._

_**Okay, bye for now,**_ _**love.**_

_U too. _**(Ferb's a flirt here...)**

I put away my phone and got dressed. I had to be dressed before Isabella invaded the room.

Gretchen made record time in coming over, 15 minutes. Once she took her coat and boots off, I noticed her outfit. A pair of jeans that hugged her hips perfectly and a blue sweater, that set her eyes off perfectly. Over the years, she had grown her hair out and now had it in a long braid.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked. "We could bake something." I suggested.

"OOH maybe chocolate chip cookies!" she replied. "Yes, cookies would be fantastic." I said "Let's go get ingredients!"

We checked the cupboards to see if we had everything. Sadly, we didn't. Gretchen and I put our coats and boots on before going to the corner store for the last few ingredients. When we got home, we saw Phineas and Isabella playing Monopoly*.

"Yes! I'm beating you!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I told you it wasn't a good idea to challenge Girly in Monopoly." Buford told 'Dinnerbell', as he walked through the house and out the door.

"That was weird." I thought.

**Gretchen's POV**

The snow slowed us down, but after an hour, Ferb and I returned to his house. We set the supplies out on the counter.

2 1/4 cups all-purpose flour

1/2 teaspoon baking soda

1 cup unsalted butter, room temperature

1/2 cup granulated sugar

1 cup packed light-brown sugar

1 teaspoon salt

2 teaspoons pure vanilla extract

2 large eggs

2 cups (about 12 ounces) semisweet and milk chocolate chips (Copied this from a website...)

Ferb set the oven and we started with the batter. In the middle of making the batter, being my clumsy self, I knocked over the bowl with the batter and it spilt all over the floor...and Ferb. Thankfully, the bowl didn't break.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Ferb! It was an accident!" I apologized to him. "Here, I'll clean this up, since it was my fault.", thinking he was angry at me.

"It's okay, I'll clean this up" he said, grabbing a towel and waving away my apology; not seeming angry in the slightest .

I calmed down a bit. He was so calm about the whole thing. "Why am I this clumsy?" I thought as I watched Ferb finish cleaning up the mess.

"I'm sorry Gretchen." he said. "I didn't mean to upset or distract you." he said offering a rare smile.

I offered him a sheepish smile and replied. "It's okay Ferb, nobody's perfect."

"He's such a gentleman." I thought, as we whipped up a new batch of batter and resumed baking the cookies.

I scooped the batter into the cookie tray and put it in the preheated oven, setting the timer and going to the living room with Ferb. Phineas and Isabella were now playing Snakes & Ladders; Isabella still beating Phineas. "How are you always beating me at these games?!" Phineas asked, awestruck.

"It's a natural talent; I was born with it." Isabella replied, smirking.

10 minutes later, I heard the timer beep. As Ferb and I neared the kitchen, I smelt something foul. Rushing to the kitchen, saw black smoke coming from the oven.

**Ferb's POV**

Shoot! I must have preheated the oven too high. As Gretchen took out the cookies, I saw that they were covered in black, completely burnt. "I'm so sorry, Gretch." I apologized. "I wasn't paying enough attention to the oven."

"It's okay, Ferb. As I said, nobody's perfect."

**Narrator's POV**

"This is turning out to be a bad day." They thought. "Curse you, karma!"

**Ferb's POV**

After a while, we had decided to remake the cookies...again. This time, I made sure to pay attention to the dials on the oven, preheating it to the proper temperature this time.

10 minutes later, the cookies came out perfectly. I rushed to the counter to enjoy those delicious cookies, when I heard Gretchen's voice. "Ferb, wait for the cookies to coo-!"

Too late. I had taken a bite of the scorching cookie. Eyes widening, I dropped the cookie and went to take a drink of water. **(What happened to the cookie? Cookie Monster** ate it.)**

I swept up the cookie and threw it in the garbage. When I turned around, Gretchen was nowhere to be found and neither were the cookies. Instead I heard muffled laughter coming from the living room.

I ran to the living room, where Gretchen, Phineas and Isabella were sitting on the couch, enjoying the cookies. "Ferb, come quick or there will no more cookies left!" Gretchen said, her mouth stuffed with cookies.

I jumped on the couch and grabbed as many cookies as I could, gobbling them up. "Hey!" they all shouted. "That's not fair."

Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Isabella said, jumping up and running for the phone. A few minutes later , Isabella came back.

"My mom called." she said. "Apparently, it's already 8:00 and I should be home by then. She also said you can come over if you want, Phineas." "Great, let's go!" he excitedly replied, as they left.

"Wanna watch a movie? A romantic one?" Ferb said. "Sure!" I replied. "What should we watch?"

"How about The Sound of Music***?" he said.

Halfway into the movie (which I'd never seen before), Ferb said, "This is romantic, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." I replied. "I like it like this, just the two of us sitting here on the couch alone, cuddled up, watching a movie. We should do this every day."

Ferb laughed and said, "I don't think our parents would agree." "Yeah, but at least, we have this moment to cherish together." I replied.

"Let's make it the best moment ever." He said, and then kissed me.

**Yeah, I know. Sappy ending there.**

***- I don't own.**

**** - I don't own.**

*****- I don't own.**

**Don't forget to review and request, because we need new pairings set in a different universe. I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

**IrresistibleCookie, munching out.**


	3. Canderemy requested by Yartha'yajknausha

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie is back with chapter 3 of PMOA, the pairing being Canderemy requested by ****Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa, set in the same universe. The alternate universes'll come soon when it becomes abnormal. Don't forget to review, request (but not right now) and enjoy! (Phineas and co. are 14, C & J are ****19-20****.)**

**I don't own P&F.**

**Candace's POV**

"Oh gosh, I'm going to be late for my date with Jeremy." I thought, in a panic. I was rushing around the house trying to get ready, unaware Ferb's old toolbox was in the way.

Being my clumsy self, I tripped over it and fell down, flat on my face, slightly ripping a tear in my dress. Grumbling, I thought, "This is turning out to be my bad day.", as I went to the closet to get a new dress.

Luckily, I found the perfect one. It was diamond blue and had silver buttons and a lot of fancy decorations. I strapped it on and put on my high heels and earrings. I'd decided not to bother with makeup, as Jeremy remarked 3 years ago that he liked me just the way I am.

I did some final checks just in case and then ran out the door, sighting a silver Porsche before my eyes; it was Jeremy's car.

"Hey, Candace. How's it going?" he shouted from inside the car. "Everything's good, Jeremy! Sorry I took too long, I had some accidental screw-ups here and there." I said, as I got in the car.

"Candace, everything's okay. You don't need to apologize, I'm just happy we're together." He replied, somewhat suspiciously; I wonder what's going on?

**Jeremy's POV**

When we got to the restaurant, Chez Platypus, we gave our names to the maitre d' and he let us in. When the waitress came to order, I ordered and then excused myself to go to the washroom, with Candace giving me a slightly suspicious look. "She might know." I thought, but I ignored the feeling and slipped inside the washroom. Going in, I opened the stall farthest away from me, where Coltrane was secretly hiding. He got up and walked out, starting to explain.

"Hey dude, I talked to the head chef and he agreed; everything is set up and you're good to go." he told me. "All right, thanks man, you've been a great help and she definitely will be surprised.

A couple moments, just as I was about to leave, Coltrane's phone rang; he frowned slightly. "Sorry man, I gotta go. Stacy wants me at her place tonight and we have a date." he said. "Okay man, see you later!" I replied back, as he got ready and left the washroom.

I left the washroom after him and went to our table, where Candace was impatiently waiting with our food.

**Candace's POV**

"I wonder what took so long." I thought, as Jeremy walked back to the table, slightly trying to avoiding eye contact. He sat down and then started talking.

"Sooooo...what's up?" he awkwardly asked. "Nothing much happened in the last 5 minutes, really." I said.

"So...this food is getting cold and if you want to dig in, well we ca-Hey! What's that noise!" I slightly shouted, unaware how loud I was, gaining some angry glares from other people, including the waitress that served us.

"Hey Candace. How's it going on your date?" said a voice I knew too well. I turned around, and what I saw was almost completely unexpected; red hair, blue jeans and an orange and white striped hoodie; the person beside him had long, black raven hair extensions and was wearing a pink and white blouse and a white undershirt.

"Phineas and Isabella!" I nearly shouted again, gaining more glares. "What are you two doing here?!"

"We're just on a little date, as suggested by the wonderful and pretty lady herself, Isabella! Well... after a bit of confusion..."

"Yeah, no kidding!" I half-sarcastically replied, Isabella grinning from ear to ear at Phineas' statement. She gathered herself up.

"All right, well we're just going to leave you alone, for your own privacy." she said. "So have fun!" "You too!" I responded.

A few minutes later, when we were just about finished our food, Jeremy asked, "Candace, do you want to go for a stroll on the beach?"

"Can you repeat that?" I asked politely, as I was too busy nibbling on my grilled cheese (which I can't get enough of...).

"I said do you want to go for a stroll on the beach?" he repeated, somewhat slightly louder.

I stopped eating and looked up at him, slightly surprised by the sudden offer.

"Sure!" I replied, trying to keep my cool. "Okay, let's go!" he said. He payed the bill and then we picked up our stuff and left.

It was a 15-minute car drive there; it was now 10 degrees (somewhat better weather) and I was freezing, as it was night-time.

Jeremy must have noticed my shivering state because the next thing I felt was his warm leather jacket being pulled over me.

I looked over at him. "Jeremy, you might catch a cold!" I worriedly said. "It's okay, Candace. I'd rather be sick opposed to you."

"Really?" I cutely asked, surprised at how much he cared for me.

"Really." he responded, and then continued driving to the beach.

After a few minutes, the ride was over and we got out of the car, myself sulking in the warmth from Jeremy's jacket.

We walked to the beach and I sighed. "This is beautiful, isn't it Jeremy?" I asked him, absorbing in the evening sunlight.

"Yeah, it is." he replied. "We should do this every week."

"Yeah, we should; but I don't think my parents would agree, neither would Suzy.

"Candace, Suzy is 8 years old now. She knows better." he said, having caught Suzy physically hurting me 2 years ago.

The sunlight reflected on the ocean, both of us seeing our reflections.

"You look beautiful." Jeremy said. "So do you." I replied.

Jeremy hesitated for a moment and then began to speak.

"Candace, we've known each other for a long time and I've been considering this situation for a while; my friends were helping me. We hang out every second of free time we have together, but I want to spend the rest of my life _forever_, with you."

I starting bursting into tears as Jeremy got down on one knee.

"Candace Gertrude Flynn, will you marry me?" he asked.

I was practically sprouting tears like a waterfall. "Yes Jeremy, Yes..." I replied.

Everything that happened after that was a dream come true, but that's for another story...

**IC: And that's it for Canderemy, folks!**

**Candace: Unless you want more.**

**IC: Yes, if you want, there'll be a separate story sequel for the wedding...and so on if you want!**

**Candace: I can't wait myself!**

**IC: ****My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems...), and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**

**Candace: What a stupid exit.**

**IC: *starts crying in corner* Don't hurt me...**


	4. Coltracy requested by Yartha'yajknausha

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here with chapter 4 of PMOA! Coltracy, requested by Yartha'yajknaushtavdhladleklwa. Don't forget to review, request and enjoy!**

**I don't own P&F. Beta read by Sabrina06**

* * *

**Coltrane's POV**

I was talking to Jeremy about his proposal to Candace, when my phone rang suddenly. I answered it without hesitation, knowing who it was.

Just as I thought, it was Stacy.

"Hey, want to come over to my place, for our date? We can just hang out." she asked.

"Sure, no prob, be there in a few. Love you." I replied.

I slipped my phone back in my pocket and looked up at Jeremy, who seemed concerned.

"Sorry man, I have to go. Stacy wants me to go over to her place tonight; we have a date." I told him.

"Okay man, see you later!" he replied back, as I left the washroom.

A few minutes later, I was in my yellow Mustang, Stacy's 18th birthday present to me. I hopped in and drove off to the Hirano's house.

When I got there, I thought, "Hopefully this date will go better than the last.

Flashback to that painful date. June 24th, 2015...

_**Stacy's POV**_

_"Our tenth date...what can go wrong?" I thought, as I entered Coltrane's house._

_Unsurprisingly, he was already dressed and waiting for me. "Let's go." he said, not missing a beat._

_As we left, we started walking in the street._

_Just then, I heard Coltrane shouting at me. "Stacy, look out for the car!"_

_I realized what was going on and regained focus, but it was too late. My life flashed before my eyes. Then something unexpected happened. Never in my life had I expected this to happen even ONCE!_

_Just before the car hit me, I saw Coltrane jump in front of me, pushing me away, and leaving himself to get run over._

_After a few hospital treatments and many tears. _**(Let's keep it K plus for straight pairings, people.)**_ I was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room, tears pouring out of my eyes, when I saw Coltrane in a wheelchair; coming out of the recovery room with only a broken leg and arm. I sighed in relief._

_"Coltrane! Don't ever do that again!" I scolded him. "You gave me a heart attack!"_

_"I'm sorry, I only sacrificed my life to save yours." he replied._

_Calming down, I said "Well...at least you're okay."._

_"Yeah, at least I am." he said, breathing a sigh of relief. We shared a hug and kiss, and then left the hospital. Many tears had been shed that night._

_But also laughter, as Coltrane struggled to get his wheelchair down the stairs, as there was no ramp._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**Coltrane's POV**

"Hopefully that won't happen again." I thought, grimacing at the memory.

As I was just about to enter Stacy's house, the door suddenly opened; it was Stacy.

"What took you so long? It's already 5:30!" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"It's nothing." I replied flatly.

**Stacy's POV**

"This date better be better than the last one." I thought worriedly.

We hopped into Coltrane's Mustang. Just as we were about to leave, I realized I forgot something.

"Coltrane, I'll be right back, I forgot something." I said.

I hurried back into the house and upstairs to my room, where I ran to my dresser and quickly grabbed my phone.

I remembered I was supposed to call Ginger.

I opened my contacts list and dialed her cell phone number.

"Hey sis, what's up?" she asked.

"I'm just grabbing something, and then I'm going on a date with Coltrane." I replied.

"Oh, that is fantastic! Tell Coltrane I said 'hi'!" said a voice I knew too well.

"How did you kno-Ginger! Do you have me on speaker?" I asked.

"Yes." she replied quietly. "Have fun on your date, bye!" she hurriedly said and then hung up.

"Well...that couldn't have gotten any more awkward." I thought, as I left the house again, but this time with my phone.

Once I was in Coltrane's Mustang again, I looked up at him; he appeared curious.

"What took so long?" he asked.

"It was nothing really; I called Ginger and the conversation was more awkward than you could imagine." I replied.

"Okay...let's go!" he said, and then we drove off.

Halfway through the ride, I realized something.

"Coltrane, where are we going?" I curiously asked.

"It's a surprise." he replied, a sheepish grin on his face.

Once we got there, I realized why Coltrane looked nervous and was grinning in the first place.

It was the winter festival our Mayor, Roger Doofenshmirtz, surprised the city with. With construction taking place at the moment, in which he announced, "Something good will happen soon that will surprise you all; just wait for it!".

As we neared the center of the festival, I spotted something that made me squeal.

**Coltrane's POV**

"Stacy sure does look surprised to be here." I thought, as we entered the festival. Just then, I heard Stacy squealing.

"OH MY GOSH! A TEDDY BEAR, IT'S SO CUTE!" she exclaimed, freaking out over the girlish features.

"If that's what you want, I'll win the prize, just for you Stace." I said, being the nice guy that I am.

"Really! Thank you Coltrane!" she said happily, as she hugged me.

I walked up to the counter and put one dollar down.

Taking the ball, I grasped it in my hand, focused my attention and aim, and threw.

And I missed.

I then tried again, with many more tries after that.

And I missed.

And I missed.

And I missed.

And I missed.

And I missed.

And I missed.

And I missed.

And I missed.

And I missed.

Finally, I stopped at the point when I realized I blew 50 bucks; and I was exhausted.

Looking at Stacy, I saw she had a worried, and yet curious look on her face.

"Coltrane, are you really willing to go that far just to win me a teddy bear?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes, I am." I replied, panting.

"Well you can stop trying so hard. I don't want to carry you home when you pass out from exhaustion." she said, half-joking.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't really want the teddy bear that much anyways after you spent 25 bucks on the game. So why don't we just grab a bite to eat."

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said, as we walked farther into the carnival to the snack booth.

Where I spent more there, than at the game from before...

* * *

**At least there's less of a sappy ending here then the other two chapters.**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems...), and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	5. Balinger requested by Yartha'yajknausha

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here with Chapter 5 of PMOA! This was another request from Yartha'yajknaushtadhladleklwa; Balinger, set in the same universe; if you want AU content, request AU pairings!**

**A poll is up so check my profile to vote! I made a temporary cover photo for this story, which was done in 7 minutes... Make your own cover art; check the first chapter or my story for details. Don't forget to R/R for new pairings (or else this story is done...or I'll write a chapter myself. I like this story...) and enjoy what I think is my best work!**

**I don't own P&F.**

**Ginger's POV**

It was the next day; I'd heard pretty big news over the course of a single day.

Long story short, Phineas and Isabella got together, Ferb and Gretchen took their relationship to the next level, Candace and Jeremy got engaged, and Coltrane and Stacy...um...oh yeah! They went to the mid-winter festival.

So anyways, onwards with the present info.

I had just walked out of school with this huge science project that was due in two weeks. We had to discover a new chemical, experiment with it and record it down using scientific terms.

You might be thinking, "Discovering a new chemical and experiment with it? At the age of 14?!". Well, I'll tell you what.

Grade 10 AP Science, that's what. But why would I be in an advanced class at this age?

To be honest, I wanted to take my friendship with Baljeet to the next level, so we could start a relationship. But I figured Baljeet wouldn't like me in the same way I like him.

So I studied hard for all my tests, read up on AP Math, AP Science and any AP subjects Baljeet liked, raising my grade and passing the AP classes test.

So I'm basically a girl version of Phineas and Ferb now...

And here I am, one year later; with much harder tests, homework and stuff like that; so far, this project is the hardest.

I immediately walked home to my homework space, cleared up a spot on the floor, laid some sheets down to for protection, and began to experiment with the chemicals provided by our science teacher.

I worked for hours on end, only going to the washroom when necessary, only eating when necessary, only changing clothes when necessary, etc.

My parents occasionally came upstairs to my room worried to check on me, wondering if I was okay, offering me food and such. But I shrugged them off and continued to work.

This continued for at least a week, until I gave in and was no longer ignoring them, but I still worked on the project whenever I had free time, or wanted to.

It has been 12 days since our class was assigned this project and I am still working on it, with no progress whatsoever.

"The project is due in two days...I can do this." I thought worriedly.

At one point during these last 5 days, my parents came up to my room once, offering help with the project. But I declined.

"The teacher said 'This is a no-parent project. You may only get help from friends in this class only. Getting help from people not in this class is forbidden! Doing so will or may result in a failed grade for the project or report card'."

"This project is so hard; I might fail..." I thought.

**Baljeet's POV**

This science project is hard...and was unexpected!

Discovering a new chemical! Come on, I am not as smart as I look...I mean...I am very smart, but not as smart as Einstein. I do not want to fail though. An F or R grade is a mathematician's worst nightmare!

Sighing, I looked out the window and sighted Ginger furiously trying to do the science calculations. Even she cannot get the equations! She is as smart as I am now!

Just then, I saw Ginger whip out her phone and quickly punch in a number.

My phone ringing, I assumed she was calling me for help, as the timing was correct; I answered it.

"Hello...Baljeet? Are you there?" she said.

"Yes, I am here. Do you need help?" I replied.

"Yes, I keep screwing up the calculations and I'm assuming you're doing the same, so can I come over to your house so we can work together?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be wonderful!" I replied.

"Great, I'll be there in 5!" she said, and then hung up.

**Ginger's POV**

I carefully gathered up my project, got ready, slipped on my winter attire, and headed out, project in hand.

A few minutes later, I'm with Baljeet in his room, carefully studying the different chemicals.

"I got it!" Baljeet exclaimed and started to explain the process, the next day going to be a breeze.

The next day, I realized that I didn't want to take all the credit, and neither did Baljeet.

So we went to school 30 minutes early and took a detour to AP Science, entering the room, where the teacher spotted us.

"Ah, Ginger and Baljeet! What brings you here?" he asked.

"Can we present the project together, as we worked together and neither of us want to take full credit." I asked.

"Sure, good luck!" he simply replied and left for yard duty on school grounds; you never know what might happen.

When it was time for class, and time to present, we got up first. We balanced our project on the table and began.

"We discovered this new chemical which is called-"

They...loved it. Everybody was awestruck, even the teacher. We got the best grade in the entire school for this project.

Everybody was so surprised and amazed, that I couldn't even get back to my seat without being praised by half the class.

Even Phineas and Ferb had their jaws dropping to the floor! The bullies shrugged and ignored me.

I got so many evil looks from Buford that time...

When it was time to go, I walked up to Baljeet with a smile on my face.

"Baljeet, thank you so much! I didn't know how I would pass without your help!" I told him.

"Oh it was nothing, Ginger. I would have not passed if it was not for you helping me either." he replied back, a smile on his face.

I began to walk away, but then I remembered.

"Oh Baljeet, one more thing." I said, and then kissed him.

The look on his face was priceless!

"Bye!" I said, as I left.

**Baljeet's POV**

"What just happened?" I thought, blushing a shade of red that matchedPhineas' hair.

I was just walking down the hall with Isabella, holding her hand, when I spotted Baljeet. I walked up to him.

"Jeet! Nice presentation! It was amazing! How'd you do the calc-What's wrong? Baljeet?"

**And that's it for Balinger. Hope you enjoyed!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems...) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	6. Ferbnessa (requested by Sabrina06)

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here with Chapter 6 of **_**PMOA**_**, our first AU pairing (for this story) – Ferbnessa, requested by Sabrina06. Don't forget to R/R and enjoy!**

**Ferb and Vanessa are both 22, no age difference.**

**Just a friendly reminder: when requesting pairings, know what has been done or not! I've been getting pairing requests for a pairing already posted. If you want a second chapter that bad, notify me by PM.**

**Now here's the actually friendly reminder: when requesting pairings, include the plot.**

**Last chapter, there was more narration than dialogue, I know.**

**I don't own P&F.**

**Ferb's POV**

"I just graduated college...YES!" I thought happily, as I ran through the doors of Caltech* to the outside world where I could finally be free (except for work, bills, taxes, etc...).

But I wasn't alone. Beside me on my left was the love of my life, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, soon to be known as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-Fletcher...

Minutes before the graduation ceremony, we'd agreed on a lifelong plan.

We decided to move in together.

We agreed to meet at the building we would stay at (our new apartment) once we got our boxes, and went separate ways; down the road for about 20 minutes or so.

Where do you think I went? That's right, the Flynn-Fletcher home, the home of my family.

When Vanessa and I moved out of our dorms, we moved the boxes into our respective family homes; where we used to live.

We had already moved our furniture and clothes into the now-rented apartment the other night, so the only things we needed to get were objects, books, appliances, electronics, valuables, etc.

I took off my summer gear and went upstairs to my room to pack.

I had finished packing in a matter of 10 minutes due to the small amount of things I had to re-pack.

I slipped on my gear once again and headed out the door down the street to my new apartment, but not before giving my parents, Perry and my brother (who was currently staying here for the summer) a farewell.

**Vanessa's POV**

"It's nice to move in with Ferb." I thought, as I approached my house.

When I got there, I saw my mother waiting at the door with my things, tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, Mom. See you when I visit." I said, grabbing my things, giving her a kiss and doing a double-check to see if I had all my stuff. Yep, I did.

I turned around and started to walk back to the apartment.

When I reached the building once again, I saw Ferb already there, patiently waiting for me.

"He's such a gentleman." I thought, as he noticed my arrival.

"Hey Vanessa, ready to move in together finally (omit)?" he asked, with that irresistible British accent of his.

"Yes, yes I am." I replied, mimicking Phineas' catchphrase, as we walked through the door, heading towards the counter.

We received our keys from the lady at the counter and took the elevator to our new apartment on the 9th floor.

When I opened the door, I was surprised at the details, painting and structure of the apartment.

It was just like a mini Phineas and Ferb home to me!

I silently chuckled to myself; after all, it was Ferb's choice.

Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I put down the boxes in a corner and went to help Ferb unpack.

When we were finished unpacking his things, we decided to take a break. The objects were heavier than you could imagine.

I mean, c'mon, a teleporter! Fingerprint scanners! And tons and tons of green objects!

Well...it was Ferb, after all.

**Ferb's POV**

"Whew, that was hard work!" I said, slumping down on the couch, a bit of sweat trickling down my face.

"I'll go make us something to eat while you rest." she said, leaving the room.

I offered no response what-so-ever, as I was tired. Very tired.

A few minutes later, Vanessa returned with my favourite snack in the entire world; a Nutella** sandwich, juicy fruit, and hot steeped British tea, as well as something for herself.

"Would you like anything else, Ferb?" she asked politely.

"No thanks, I'm good." I replied, my mouth stuffed with food.

She let out a low chuckle before leaving the room to let me eat in peace.

**Vanessa's POV**

I was back in the living room just getting ready to unpack my own boxes, when I heard a strained "OWWW!" coming from the kitchen; it was Ferb.

I dropped the box I was currently holding and rushed over to the kitchen to find out what was wrong.

When I got there, I saw Ferb lying on the ground in agony, clutching his hand tightly.

I ran to him. "Ferb, what's wrong?" I asked, in worry.

"I burnt my hand on the stove while cooking us dinner." he replied, still wincing in pain from the burn.

I quickly brought him to the bathroom and fixed up his bleeding hand.

"Ahh...that's better..." he said, sighing in relief.

After a while, we went back to unpacking. As I was moving a box to another room, I didn't notice Ferb walking in the other direction towards me, and neither did he.

We crashed into each other unsuspectingly, the box falling on the ground; there was a sound of shattered glass inside the box. I peeked in.

All my valuables and collectibles were in that box! And each and every item was either shattered or broken into pieces.

"Well, there goes my lucky day..." I thought, in shock, pain, and worry.

Everything in that box cost about fifteen-thousand dollars or more altogether!

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Ferb said, as he grabbed a broom and dustpan and began to sweep up the mess of glass and plastic.

After he was done sweeping, we were both exhausted.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked, tired from today's events.

"Yeah, sure." I replied. "What do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Umm...How about Despicable Me 2***?" he asked back.

"Perfect!" I shouted.

So we unpacked the TV and DVD player...

After that, we put in the movie, which Ferb somehow had lying around in a random box by the corner.

We sat down on the couch, cuddled up, and pressed Play.

**Narrator's POV**

_[Verse 1:]  
It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

[Chorus:]  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

[Verse 2:]  
Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,  
Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,  
Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,  
No offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why

[Chorus]

Hey, come on

[Bridge:]  
(happy)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
I said (let me tell you now)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing bring me down  
I said

At this point, Ferb and Vanessa were dancing happily, Ferb busting out some 'Robot' dance moves.

_[Chorus 2x]_

Hey, come on

(happy)  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
Bring me down… my level's too high…  
Bring me down… can't nothing…  
Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)

[Chorus 2x]

Come on!

**And that's it for Ferbnessa, folks! My first chapter on ** ** with or based on a song!**

***- I don't own. **- I wish I owned this product. ***- I don't own this, and I'm not happy 'bout it!**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems...) and I'll see y'all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	7. Mishjeet (requested by HyperCLM)

**Hey Cookinators! IrresistibleCookie here with chapter 7 of PMOA – Mishjeet, requested by HyperCLM, who gave a perfect plot.**

**BTW, this is our second AU-in-this-story chapter in case you didn't notice...**

**Don't forget to R/R/Request (for new pairings. You want this to be continued, right?) and enjoy!**

**Mishti and Baljeet are 19; let's say Mishti lived in Danville at the time of the episode for this chapter.**

**Last time I checked, I didn't own P&F. I still don't...**

* * *

**Mishti's POV**

I was currently on a plane, flying back to Danville; flying back home!

"It's been 9 years since our last encounter. I can do this." I thought, with strength and worry at the same time.

There were many reasons why I decided to come back to this place, but the main reason was to visit Baljeet once again; who I secretly was, and still am, in love with.

I let out a high-pitched squeal, attracting attention from other passengers sitting around me.

When I finally got off the plane and grabbed my luggage, my first intention was to get to Baljeet's house and surprise him.

But then, I saw a flash of blue and black...

* * *

When I reached his house (which I'd tracked down with a GPS), I rang the doorbell. There was no answer.

After ringing the doorbell a few times, I gave in and turned the doorknob.

Surprisingly, it was open. I quietly walked in.

"Baljeet! Are you here?" I shouted, with slight worry. No answer.

"Baljeet!" I called once more, still no answer.

I sprinted up the stairs in search of Baljeet's room.

"What if something happened to him?" I thought, clearly worried. "What if he was kidnapped?"

I was now panicking.

I burst open the door to Baljeet's room. He wasn't there. But there was a note on his table.

_Mishti,_

_If you are reading this, I have not run away._

_I am somewhere in Danville._

_Do not try to find me!_

_-Baljeet_

"I've got to find him!" I thought, as I exited his room and ran down the stairs.

"He has to be somewhere." I said, running out the door.

"Where could he be?"

**Baljeet's POV; takes place during Mishti's POV above.**

"I have got to get out of here!" I thought, rushing around the house, grabbing a few things, and running out the door to a place where nobody could find me.

I should find a place to hide; not where she could see me. So I kept running and running and running...

Who was she? That is right, Mishti!

I had just recently heard of Ginger's crush on me, but I did not return the feelings.

When I told her, she was devastated; she would not come out of her room for weeks.

When I apologized, she stopped being an upset and started dating other guys.

The last time I saw her, she seemed happy.

Anyways, back to Mishti.

I had just heard of her arrival here in Danville 30 minutes ago and freaked out; you know that I am nervous and squeamish around girls, right?

I do not remember how I met her, though...

When I heard Mishti running up the stairs, I jumped out the window, landing in the prickly bushes.

I ignored the cuts on my body and started to run.

**Mishti's POV**

I was currently running around Danville, no! The whole Tri-State Area!

"Baljeet! Baljeet! Where are you!?" I shouted, as I ran from one house to another.

I remember when I first realized I had feelings for Baljeet.

Isabella thinking the ship was for her and Phineas, Baljeet remarking on our past lives when we first met.

Buford as Cupid crushing the table.

The boat sinking; Phineas and Ferb had 'Fun Preservers'. Good memories...

**Baljeet's POV**

I finally got tired of running after a few miles. I decided to enter the closest building.

Ironically in a room, there were a few...make that tons of Math books lying there on the ground!

I gathered them around me, hiding myself from view, and began to read.

What a fascinating place!

"Baljeet! Where are you?" I heard Mishti shout.

**Mishti's POV**

I kept running and running around Danville, until I found an abandoned warehouse.

"It's the second one, farthest from Baljeet's house." I thought, as I was gasping for breath.

I ran into the warehouse in a panic.

"Baljeet! Where are you?" I shouted out, as I walked into the nearest room.

Lying on the ground, I saw tons of Math books stacked around in a tower, with enough space to hide a person. Wait, with enough space to hide a person!

I removed the front stack of books quickly. There I found Baljeet happily reading a textbook.

He noticed my arrival and looked up, an expression of horror crossing his face.

"U-Um...H-Hi, Mishti." he stuttered.

"Baljeet, where have you been? I've been looking all over Danville for you!" I asked, wanting an answer straight away.

"I-I was trying to hide from you..." he admitted, a blush on his face.

"Why? I thought you were a nice person." I asked, feeling hurt.

"I hid because I was too nervous and squeamish to be around you..." he admitted.

"I do not even remember how I met you the second time."

"We met again when Phineas and Ferb built that 'romantic' cruise ship."

"Who? Phineas and Ferb? You mean the muscular jocks at school?" he asked, seeming confused.

"Well...in your situation, yes; how do you not remember?" I asked curiously.

"We drifted apart when we turned 11. I have not seen them since; I have only heard mentions."

"Why did they drift away from you?" I asked.

"I have no idea." he said.

"What made you hide from me in the first place?" I asked.

"When I saw you last time, I felt a new sensation come over me." he started.

"Ever since, every time I hear your name, I feel butterflies in my stomach. I smile at the thoughts of you visiting; is the feeling love?

I looked at him, shocked. But then, a smile appeared on my face.

"You are so oblivious!" I said, as I kissed him on the lips.

We've been a couple ever since.

* * *

**And that's it for Mishjeet, folks. Don't forget to request other pairings!**

**It would do me some good if you clicked that box right down there...**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


	8. PhineasxSuzy (requested by HyperCLM)

**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here with Chapter 8 of PMOA – PhineasxSuzy, requested by HyperCLM!**

**Yeah, I know it's been forever.**

**Don't forget to R/R/Request and enjoy!**

**I don't own P&F. Suzy is 9, Phin is 12, Candace is 16/17. Mostly Suzy's POV.**

**Don't forget to check out my drabble series, **_**Two Words, Please**_**. It's what's holding me back from updating because of requests.**

* * *

**Suzy's POV**

It was 9:30 pm and I couldn't get back to sleep. I ran out of my room and down the stairs.

I walked into the living room where I sighted Jeremy sitting lazily on the couch watching a movie, a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"Hi, Jeremy, what's up?" I asked, catching his attention.

"Nothing much, really." he replied. "Though Candace and I are still going strong!"

"What does 'going strong' mean?" I asked, confused.

"It means our relationship is getting better and better." he answered.

"Soon, the relationship between my boy and myself will grow strong and we will start dating." I said dreamily.

"Cool, good luck!" he said, pulling me out of the thoughts. "Now you go to bed. I wouldn't want you to be tired."

"Okay! See you in the morning!" I said, running back up the stairs.

The next morning, 8:10 am

"Suzy, come down for a sec!" I heard Jeremy shout from downstairs, waking me up.

I put on my Ducky Momo slippers and headed downstairs. I saw Jeremy in the kitchen eating breakfast, waiting for me.

"Hi, Jeremy! What do you need?" I asked, curious as to why he called me down.

"In an hour, we'll all be going to Candace's house, so get ready." he said.

I ran back upstairs after getting a drink of water and showered, brushed my teeth, etc.

In 40 minutes, I was freshened up and ready to go. I walked back downstairs and saw my family patiently waiting for me by the door. I slipped on my shoes and we went out the door.

It was a beautiful summer day, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining bright.

The eight-minute walk to the Flynn-Fletcher's house seemed to take forever, but finally we made it. I rang the doorbell.

**Phineas' POV, 8:00 am**

I was eating breakfast. Ferb and Candace were sitting next to me, Candace literally chomping on her grilled cheese. I saw Mom come downstairs.

"Good morning, everyone!" she greeted, as she made her morning coffee.

"Morning, Mom!" we all greeted back.

"The Johnsons and Garcia-Shapiros are coming over, so be ready." she said, taking a seat at the table.

"Okay!" I responded.

After eating breakfast, we rushed upstairs to get ready.

* * *

An hour had passed; it was now 9:00 am and I was sitting on the living room couch, waiting for the Johnson family to arrive; the Garcia-Shapiros had already arrived, they lived across the street. A few moments later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I shouted, making a dash for the door.

Opening the door, I saw it was the Johnson family.

"Hi, guys! Come on in." I greeted, as they stepped inside, removing their shoes and jackets.

"Mom, The Johnson family is here!" I shouted.

"I'll be down in a minute!" she shouted back.

When I locked eyes with Suzy, she had a dreamy look on her face. I wonder why?

**Suzy's POV**

"Phineas Flynn. The boy of my dreams." I thought, as I gave him a dreamy look.

When he looked back at me, I looked away, not wanting to be caught.

As I walked in, Isabella must have noticed my sad expression, because she stopped me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." I replied.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"I have a crush on Phineas..."

Her reaction was immediate. She left the house and you could hear the ear-piercing scream as if you were standing there. She walked back in as if though nothing had happened, her face boiling with anger. "How dare you." she yelled, stomping away. My face was flushed. When I walked around, I was given weird looks from everyone.

Phineas walked up to me. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing..." I replied. My face still flushed, only a brighter color due to Phineas' proximity.

"Your face is red." he said.

"I know. It's just a bit cold." I made up an excuse.

"Want me to turn up the thermostat?" he asked, concerned.

"No; I'll just stay away from the door." I replied, trying to keep my cool.

"Okay, then! See you later!" he said, walking away to chat with his friends.

This is the guy I've been looking for. The guy I want.

* * *

I assumed Candace was in her room; she doesn't like loud parties, I know that for a fact. Walking through her open door, my assumption was proven right.

"AHH! What are you going to do to me?" she asked, scared.

"Calm down, Candace. I'm not going to hurt you." I calmly replied.

"You're not?" she worriedly asked.

"No, I need some advice."

"Which is?" She slowly started to take a long sip from her coffee.

"How can I get Phineas to like me?"

Candace spit out her coffee onto the floor. "What?!"

"I said 'how c-"

"Yeah, I heard you. Why do you like him anyways?"

"He's handsome, beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, sexy, cute, creative, inventive, sexy, awesome, sexy," I stopped to catch my breath.

"Stop right there! You're in love with him."

"I know, but how can I get him to like me?" I asked, panting.

"Just be yourself, don't go overboard and act casual."

"Okay, thanks." I left the room.

Eventually, I found Phineas in the backyard.

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" I sweetly asked.

"Nothing much. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Would you like to hang out sometime? Befriend each other?" I asked, worried about his coming reaction.

"Sure!" he exclaimed.

* * *

After hanging out for a while, I'd gotten to know Phineas better. But there was his oblivious side. The part of him that bothered me the most. He was so oblivious, it bothered my mind.

I had to make a choice. Either get him to date me. Or just be friends.

After a bit of thinking, I had decided on my choice.

For now, I decided to just be friends with him. When we're more comfortable around each other, then we'll date. It was just the way I liked it.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed and sorry I died for almost a month.**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems) and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


End file.
